This relates to electronic devices, such as electronic devices with buttons.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, music players, and other devices often use buttons to gather user input. A typical button may have a movable button member that actuates a switch such as a dome switch. To ensure reliable operation, environmental sealing techniques are sometimes used to prevent moisture from damaging internal components. Despite these measures, dome switches and other button components may still be vulnerable to damage when exposed to moisture. This potential for failure is exacerbated by the use of direct current (DC) button biasing voltages. This is because the DC voltage encourages dendritic growth in the presence of moisture. Dendrites may cause undesirable short circuits and device failures.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved button arrangements for electronic devices.